Corrientes estivales
by Puchiko Hiwatari
Summary: One shot. Lo que puede provocar la magia natural del elemento aire en el verano tanto por el calor y sentimientos a flor de piel. *Milo/Camus*


Este one shot lo había hecho para un evento de un foro de Saint Seiya, que curiosamente creo que se cerro pero bueno, lo cual esta muy corto debido a que el tiempo escolar de ese entonces no me dejaba escribir más.

**Dedicatoria:** Para este verano, a los fans de esta hermosisima pareja y además, agradezco mucho a mi **hermana** y **Aquarius_no_kari** por apoyarme en los fics X3

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Corrientes Estivales<strong>

Verano, plena temporada veraniega sofocaba al Santuario de Athena. La luz del sol hacía brillar a los templos de los santos dorados y al del patriarca.

Ese día, los guardianes de las casas decidieron dar un paseo a un lago cerca del santuario para refrescarse del clima tan abrasador. Excepto el guardián del onceavo templo que se encontraba aún en el santuario.

Parado en el porche de su casa vislumbrando el paisaje soleado a las afueras de su estancia, ese calor del aire no le era agradable, lo ponía de mal humor y provocaba en él una ligera jaqueca, pensaba que era lo único que le molestaba vivir en Grecia, su _clima estival_, que efímera veces atravesaba en su cabeza tornar a Francia o a Siberia solo por esa temporada y que además, posiblemente por esa misma razón, no aceptó a acompañar a sus colegas dorados.

Una corriente atenuada unto suavemente el rostro del acuariano, era extraño, una mezcla cálida y fría, pero se sentía curiosamente tan bien para esa estación del año en el lugar.

De nuevo, otra corriente pasaba pero esta vez roso lateralmente con su cara dirigiéndose a las casas inferiores de la suya, inconscientemente su mirada quedo estacionada en el octavo templo con esa forma rectangular y sencilla a diferencia de la suya que era la única con geometría cilíndrica en el santuario, una imagen translúcida del ocupante de esa casa se emplazo en el techo. Dibujaba una sonrisa segura como era él, su larga caballera azul como el mar ondeaba a la par con su capa blanca como si la manta del viento indescifrable lo hubiera ocasionado.

El joven acuariano quedó sumido en la ilusión, quizás originado por el calor mañanero. Su contemplación fue irrumpida por una oscuridad. Palpando a la altura de su faz descubrió unas manos cual fue su reacción espontanea al apartarlas de sus ojos y ladear en ciento ochenta grados para conocer el dueño de esos miembros distales, antes de emitir cualquier sonido de queja de su boca, se postró perplejo a la persona que tenía delante.

— Parece que viste a Hades.

— ¿M-Milo? ¿Pero qué cosa traes?... —Titubeo estupefacto y absorto en el "panaroma" que se presentaba adelante.

Definitivamente, el peliazul llevaba una especie de chitón blanca y sin mangas, muy ligera por lo cual la tela parecía seda ya que marcaba parte del pecho muy bien formado del portador y además había una característica especial de la prenda lo cual "enajenó" al acuariano: era que el faldón de la túnica fuera muy corta — o al menos para él—, arriba de las rodillas que descubría sus tornados muslos y en general, sus piernas con un matiz bronceado.

— ¡Ah! ... ¡El chitón! — Espetó confirmando y atisbando divertido hacia su vestimenta e ignorante del verdadero significado de la pregunta y reacción del francés —. Traje uno para ti— dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa dirigida directamente a Camus y extendiéndole con las dos manos la dicha vestimenta doblada.

— N-no…gracias. — Expreso escrupuloso hacia el bicho, no conociendo el porqué de su respuesta, suscitando a que la sonrisa infantil de esté se esfumara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Discriminas la vestimenta antigua griega? — espetó el peliazul con un mohín e indignación situando sus manos a la cintura.

— No es eso, es que…— Se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta debido los nervios todavía recientes de la impresión a tal atavío griego provocador, pero su atisbo hacia ella y el carmín copioso en sus mejillas otorgó la contestación completa de sus palabras que el bicho captó para algo mal de parte del francés.

— ¡Ya te entendí! Lo dices por lo corto de mi faldón, pero es la culpa del calor que se encuentra agobiador que no lo aguanto y opté estar más fresco así. — Mencionó ladeando su faldón hacia adelante y atrás y excitando a que las mejillas del acuariano no se contuvieran para colorearse más de carmesí—. Además , todos nuestros compañeros dorados lo están llevando puesto por la misma razón, bueno, excepto el toro que esta vistiendo carnavalesco.

Finalizando su argumento se acercó a la entrada de la casa acuariana subiendo juguetonamente las enanas escalinatas, se asomó un tanto dentro dejando aún más al francés vislumbrado por el "paisaje" de su falda ondeante que le estaba ofreciendo el bicho.

— ¡Uy! Que frio hace aquí, y yo que rezongaba del cal…— Sus palabras fueron apagadas por una estola de la misma corriente de aire estival que se había presentado a Camus y que envolvía ahora al bicho—. Que rico viento…

Después de la cola de la corriente, los ojos de los dos santos dorados se cruzaron, como si fuera un acto de hipnotismo, no podían apartar sus miradas azules y parte de esta extraña magia movilizó al francés para que caminara hacia su compañero y subiera los peldaños involuntariamente aún con la vista fija a los ojos opalescentes del joven escorpión, llegando a unos milímetros de ellos y rodeando suavemente con sus brazos la espalda de su compañero a la par que sus labios rosáceos rozaban con los de él, cerrando levemente sus ojos ensoñados al sentir el chico que le provocaba tentación erótica pero más sorprendentemente que el escorpión no se inmutaba a sus movimientos encantados y se hacía llevar, percibió de nuevo esa mezcla de fluido gaseoso cálido y fresco que ahora bañaba a los dos a la acción del fervor y embelesante beso, que por primera vez en su estancia permanente en Grecia, Camus disfrutaba del verano, tal vez, causado por esas enigmáticas corrientes estivales.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! X3<p> 


End file.
